


Versatility

by 1helluvafangirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Not Beta Read, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1helluvafangirl/pseuds/1helluvafangirl
Summary: Yuki was ready for a night to himself with his favourite toy when his rotom gave him a surprise he'll never forget
Relationships: Rotom (Pokemon)/Original Male Character(s)





	Versatility

With a click, the door to swung open as Yuki slunk into his apartment, he was so exhausted and tense from such a long day.  
Yuki worked the registration counter at the Hammerlocke stadium. There was a tournament which means alot of trainers, which meant alot of work. With barely a moment to himself he also had to deal with creepy fans and uncomfortable coworkers, but now he was home and ready to unwind.  
After some left over pizza and a long hot shower, he settled himself in for a well deserved stress relief.  
He gathered what he needed, lube and his trusty vibrating dildo and lay them lovingly on his bed. A generous amount of lube on his fingers and he began working himself out.   
He moaned louder with each finger he inserted, slowly pushing them past his tight ring and steadily stretched his hole. His cock twitched as he fucked himself with his fingers.  
Eventually, when he felt he couldn't wait anymore, he lubed up his bright pink, curved dildo and pushed it deep inside himself, letting out a long, low moan along with it.   
Once he'd pushed it as far as it could go, he clicked the small button on the end, and it hummed to life inside him. He bucked and whined at the sensation. With a shaky hand he reached for the base of the toy, eased it out and slammed it back in, fucking himself while the vibration buzzed against his prostate.  
He pause, panting, and with it buried inside him turned over onto his hands and knees, but before he could take hold of it again, the vibration increased, more and more. It felt amazing and, although he knew it shouldn't be doing that, he couldn't think enough to stop it. Suddenly, it started moving, started thrusting in and out of him, it was fucking him without him even touching him.  
The last moments of thought he had recognized the telltale sound of rotom, for some reason his rotom phone had left the phone and waa possessing his vibrator and he was loving every second of it.  
Just as his mind made the connection, his vision went white and his body shook as his cock sprayed cum over his sheets. Collapsing face down into the pillows he gasped and panted, his cock and asshole twitching, he'd never cum that hard before.   
The possessed vibrator stayed buried in him buzzing happily, giving him a moment before it started thrusting in and out of him again. He whined and writhed, it felt so good and intense as he let the dildo fuck him more, his cock stiffening again, he moaned and mewled without restraint, he couldn't help it, he was so drunk on pleasure, it was better than anyone he's ever been with.  
The possessed dildo slammed into him over and and over, faster and faster and soon he was screaming as he was rocked by another earth shattering orgasm. It didn't stop fucking him, though, it didn't even give him a moment to recover.  
"Oh god, please. Don't stop! Fuck me more! Ruin me!" His voice cracked and he gripped the sheets for dear life. The vibration became more intense than he thought the toy was capable of and he spasmed again.  
It kept thrusting, it kept vibrating, it kept ruining him and he started losing consciousness, when he shook with one final, almost painful orgasm. His legs buckled and he flopped on his stomach, lying in a puddle of his own cum. He felt the possessed dildo slowly pull out of him, leaving his twitching, gaping hole empty.  
He let his eyes close and slipped into unconsciousness as he felt the dildo bounce against the mattress. As he drifted off, he hoped that this wasn't a one time thing, and that he could get used to this.


End file.
